When You Least Expect It
by Luna Shields1
Summary: The gang hasn't had it easy lately and things are about to get worse. MAgneto is causeing all kinds of havoc, but what is he searching for?


**__**

When You Least Expect It

Authors Note: Okay, okay, I know everyone wants to pair Kurt up with Kitty, but I decided to go a slightly different route. I have him paired up with an original character, but I think they fit a little bit better. I would write a Kitty Kurt if I could come up with an original idea for them. Well, hope you enjoy. ^_^

**__**

Chapter One:

__

Healing Words

Kurt slowly made his way to class. He was limping a little because of a very intense training session over the weekend. His shoulder had met one too many sharp pointy objects and hadn't had enough time to recover. Even as he reached to open his locker he winced, wishing he'd swallowed his pried and stayed in his room. "Mein Arm ist Tötung mich!" he groaned to himself. (My arm is killing me.) He gingerly shrugged on his backpack and started off down the hallway when, as cruel fate would have it, a stay baseball impacted with his head and, because of the force with which it was thrown and Kurts weak, exhausted state, sent Kurt down for the count. The only things he was able to glean before fading away completely was a few gasps of shock, a concerned voice, and a hand on his forehead, just above where the ball stuck.

****

~~~

Lights. Bright florescent lights were blinding him. "Meine Augen!" he grumbled to confused at the moment to use English, even though it was as good as his mother tong by now. He blinked a few times, and once his vision had cleared he was able to acknowledge the existence of a young girl, about his age, lying on a cot alongside him. She was fairly tall with a well defined hourglass like figure because her shoulders and hips were so strongly set. As the room righted itself and he was able to life his head without fear of falling he noticed her other prominent features. Her hair was dominantly brown with natural auburn highlights here and there; it was pulled back in a ponytail but it must have easily reached her waist. He stared at her for a few more moments trying to remember where, exactly he was.

"Up so soon?" came the nurses ever cheerful voice from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and gave the nurse a very confused look. She smiled understandingly and began to explain. "About two periods ago you were hit rather hard with a stray baseball," she started pointing to the spot on her hear which mirrored the location of his own injury. "Kaleigh over there," she continued pointing to the girl that lay beside him, "was the one that brought you in. She's stronger than she looks… Carried you all the way here cradled in her arms." She paused a moment as if unsure of the credibility of the next part of her own story. "It was the strangest thing though. We barely had time to put you on the cot before she collapsed. We checked her for injuries, but their were none." The nurse looked up at him with a little sigh and a friendly wink. "Guess carrying you tired her out." With her part said she turned to leave, but not before throwing, "When your ready to return to class just let me know. Take it easy for the rest of the day though, that was quite a bump."

Kurt hardly herd her last sentence, he was too busy staring at Kaleigh. He wouldn't have been surprised if one of his friends had helped him, but someone he hardly knew? It wasn't a very big deal…just…odd. He shifted into a sitting position, feet hanging off one side of the cot, and rubbed his shoulder as was habit to do just after wakening up. About three seconds into his usual practice he stopped dead. He wasn't in pain?! He slipped his hand under the bandage that had once been covering his wounded shoulder to find it completely healed. 

"Was ist das?!" He cried out giving a little jump. After a quick smile at the nurse his outburst had disrupted he turned his attention back to Kaleigh, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Who are you?" He wondered aloud. Could she be another mutant of some sort? Nah! He was just getting a little too paranoid. Still…it was just a little more than suspicious.

"Übel!" Kaleigh mumbled in her sleep, shifting just slightly to her right side, causing a stray piece of hair to fall in her face. 

If nothing else had caught Kurts interest before this certainly did. She spoke German too? Moving over towards her cot, he reached out and brushed the stray strand back behind her ear. The movement caused Kaleigh to rise up from her own little world of unconsciousness. Her eyes fluttered open, immediately meeting Kurts. "Guten tag. Feeling better?"

Kurt jumped back a little in surprise. "Who are you?" he asked as though unwilling to believe the perfectly logical story the nurse had told him. 

"I'm Kaleigh, a new student here. I've seen you in a few of my classes and around the halls a bit. When I saw that baseball hit you I thought you'd appreciate the help, so I brought you down here." She said plainly as she stood. 

"Oh." Said Kurt, suddenly feeling stupid for being suspicious of her. "Thank you." he added his accent a little thicker than he normal let it become. Most people in the school who knew of him knew he spoke German but still had trouble following his accent. He figured since this girl also spoke German she would not have any trouble understanding his accent. And he was right.

"You're welcome." She replied not missing a beat, though her voice, he noticed, held no trace of accent. She might no the language, but it wasn't her first. A hand on his shoulder broke his thoughts. 

"Well we'd better get to class before we're latter than we already are." she said bidding him farewell with a few brief taps on the shoulder and hurried out the door. Kurt nodded dumbly looking after her for a moment before starting out the door himself. He wanted to see where she was headed. After all it was his lunch period if the clock on the wall was right. Sadly he'd only made it three steps out the door before…

"Kurt!" Scotts voice entered his highly sensitive ears and he nearly sprained his neck at the speed of it's turning. 

"Vat is it Scott?" He asked finding his balance again.

"Just wanted to let you know before I forget again. Professor X has called an emergency X-men meeting right after school today."

"Okay. I vill be there." Kurt said with a polite nod of his head before making a dash to the end of the hall. Unfortunately, by the time he got there Kaleigh was no where in sight. He gave a heavy sigh and said, "I think this is going to be vone ov those days."


End file.
